AyslumSane
by deadlonelychild
Summary: yes i know i spelled "asylum" wrong also MAYBE A WARNING IDK  So this was a story  was writng in a journal form :  I have more i'll see if I  can type anymore up XD


It was December when I was brought to the white clean room. The poeple here in this so called special place are nice...too nice to the point where it's creepy at times. None the least I was taken away from my family in Russia and brought here to Germany. I don't know why, I'm here but i was given this strange uniform. The jacket doesn't allow you to move your arms but I found a way to get one of my arms free...it hurt alot but it was worth it. One of the staff gave me some writing supplies. I'll write as much as I can for the future.

Another kid was brought here, he seems really crazy, I heard he was from Japan. His name is 's in the room next to mine, I'm kinda scared but the nice staff lady told me not to worry and that he's locked up good. I'm glad because he plucked his own eye out!..Not I'm not like him so why am I here? I'll ask that lady later.

~12/15

Aiden Braginski

The lady came by and gave me a shot,it hurt but she said it was for a good reason. I'm sleepy..I can hear scary whispers , they won't go away! I don't want to sleep...no...no sleep...but..I'm..so tired..I'll just rest my eyes.

I woke up not to long ago and there was a stranger in the room with a medical mask and gloves. They said that I was needed for an important check up..I don't understand but I went with them. I wish mom and sis were here.

~12/16 in my room

The scary boy,Kia was there in the medical room too, all the doctors seemed annoyed of him and killed him...I don't understand, I was the only one who was alive out of the other patients. The other two lost their minds and stabbed them selves with scalpels. I still fear that I'm next..I don't know why but i just have a feeling.

~12/16 in the medical room

They gave me shots again,I said I didn't need any but they told me that there is a sickness going around. That's why they killed Kia and the other two did what they did..I'm scared but they said that the shots will prevent it..I heard everyone who has the sickness,goes into some state of deep sleep..coma..and that they do crazy things like they scream things about monsters and having to save us from "It".I'll write more when I get more info.

~12/17 in my room

I woke up late and found myself curled up in a ball on the floor..my jacket was 's good to be able to move my one of the staff took it off since I'm behaving well...I had a terrible dream..no nightmare. That lady came in and said I was going to get a roommate,the roommate was female with a white hoodie that zipped up to cover her whole head,leaving holes so she could see and eat and the holes can zip up too.I don't know alt about her but she's shy,emotionless and unsocial. The lady said that she doesn't have a name.I'll try talking to her today...Also..she has this weird doll..It's just a blank doll..no face,clothes..nothing

~12/18

I talked to her today,she didn't reply at all. Just kept playing with that doll. I asked if she would like to be called,she pointed to her hoodie. So I call her "Zipper Girl".she seems to enjoy the name. Zipper Girl seems to be fond of my journal and tries to write in it but I think she can't write,poor girl..She seems lonely and I heard that she has a friend here that has the sickness.

~12/18

I saw"IT"!"IT"moved! The the doll moved on it's own!I must be tired but..it turned it's head and started at me..Zipper girl stared at both of us then went and started drawing signs like a "X" in a circle all over the floor with a marker I gave her. I don't know about this but I 's scared...no..I was given the shot I couldn't have..Also seen weird things..like a tall thin man in a suit..but no face and limbs stretching inhuman lengths..I heard about some kind of myth like what I see called"Slenderman".The myth isn't real..so how could I see Slenderman. Am I really infected?

~12/18 almost dinner time

I didn't eat dinner..I couldn't..I was told that they cook and fed the patients the ones who misbehave or died..I don't want to believe it but..agh I need to puke now.

~12/18 cafeteria

IT"S TRUE! IT"S TRUE! THEY DO COOK THEM!I saw a nurse drag a kid to the kitchen,there were screams then silence..they brought out a soup pot,large...large enough to fit cut parts..So that meat..!Oh my..I'll do my best to be on their good side..I need to sleep so tired and scared..

~12/18


End file.
